


Imprinting Complications

by EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Intensity, Love, Multi, Passion, Sex, Wolf Yum!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha/pseuds/EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha
Summary: This story is a double imprint Bella, Jared, and Paul. I think this is a great combination you have angry rough Paul and a cool romantic Jared which might be the best balance for an erratic Bella. In this story Bella is sad about the Cullen's leaving their relationship only lasted a couple months and they moved away because of the threat it proposed of exposing them. That doesn't mean there are no other beasts roaming the forest there's always an enemy, a hero, and a damsel in distress! Hopefully Bella will have more of a personality, in my mind I view Bella as more of a Shailene Woodley than a Kristen Stewart alot warmer and a little less awkward.





	1. A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, just the variation of the authors plot… unfortunately.

Rated M for slightly sexual content and later lemon Chapters! You have been warned! :)

Summary: This story is a double imprint Bella, Jared, and Paul. I think this is a great combination you have angry rough Paul and a cool romantic Jared which might be the best balance for an erratic Bella. In this story Bella is sad about the Cullen's leaving their relationship only lasted a couple months and they moved away because of the threat it proposed of exposing them. That doesn't mean there are no other beasts roaming the forest there's always an enemy, a hero, and a damsel in distress! Hopefully Bella will have more of a personality, in my mind I view Bella as more of a Shailene Woodley than a Kristen Stewart alot warmer and a little less awkward.

Let me know what you think of the new chapter! Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Imprinting Complications by Everyone Needs An Alpha

Chapter 1: A New Start

 

Bella’s Point of View 

It had been four months since the Cullen's moved away, I am tired of feeling so blurry. I have come to a realization….. I don't really know who I am or the person I want to become. I am so tired of being bored and lonely in every aspect of my life. I am a boring friend, bad daughter, and an empty person. Lost in my thoughts of life's contemplations … "Bella!" my head snapped to the sharp voice of my father.

"Bells? Hello? Are you in there?" Charlie asked waving his arms and eyebrows raised in exasperation, I looked back to my now soggy bowl of cereal.

"Dad, I need a change" I blurted out, he raised an eyebrow inquisitively "I want to go to La Push High" my voice sounded more like a question but determination was setting in.

"Are you sure?" he paused and said "I actually think that may be a good idea, Jake goes there so you would already know someone." I was surprised he was ok with it so quickly, after breakfast we made plans to drop by La Push High to register me as a new student.

The more I thought about changing schools the more it brightened my day. A new start would be good, this might be exactly what I was looking for. I could re-make myself and be a better student, which has been lacking in Forks the last few months. I would miss Angela but I would just have to make a better effort to be a good friend and spend time with her.

Arriving at La Push high a half an hour before school started was scary but exciting. Looking around the campus I did not realize it was a lot bigger than Forks. But in a way, it already felt homier and warmer, like I belonged here. As soon as we stepped into the office a beautiful Native American women was sitting behind the desk to greet us. She had long black shiny hair pulled into a elegant braid and a overly warm smile that made me feel comfortable as soon as she started talked to use.

After I was registered I said bye to Charlie who gave me a awkward "Have a second good first day, kid" I snorted a laugh and made my way away from the office building. My time table said I had Native American History, American Literature, Pottery, Calculous, and Environmental Science. Luckily no P.E to my relief, she also said that the class sizes were a lot smaller to classes of about 15 people.

Searching my way down the halls got me a little turned around, a petite girl with rich dark brown hair and kind eyes looked up at me as I shyly made my way over towards her, maybe she could help me.

" Hey I'm Bella I just started here today and I have no idea where I'm going cab you point me in the right direction?" I asked shyly, she smiled warmly suddenly reminding me of Angela.

"Yeah of course, I'm Kim by the way its nice to meet you" she said shyly holding her hand out, I handed her my schedule.

"Wow you're in all of my classes, the first one is this way" she said and lead me back down the hall I came from.

"We are a little early but I can walk with you there if you like" I nodded my head and smiled appreciatively.

"So you're new to the area?" she asked I shook my head "No I just transferred from Forks High"  
She raised her brow inquisitively, confused, "I Just needed a change you know?" she smiled nodding in understanding "I think you'll really like it here, the classes are so much fun and everyone around here is pretty nice."

We reached our first class and fell into easy conversation she was really nice and easy to talk to. she said she didn't have many friends because of how shy she was. The class we were in was Native American History the walls were filled with beautiful artwork and posters of pottery, jewelry, and animals. The classroom seemed to be alive with culture. 

Soon students started to file in, Kim and I sat side by side two rows back. The teacher had yet to arrive but rushed inside as soon as the bell rang, he was handsome and seemed quite young. He was very tall, maybe 6'6 or a little taller and perfectly muscular. He had dark thick hair and tanned golden skin like many did on the reservation.

His deep voice sent vibrations to be gaining my attention swiftly as he started rattling off a few names for roll, until he got to mine brows scrunched up like he didn't recognize the name…  
"Swan, Isabella?" his head lifted as he scanned the room. I raised my hand shyly and his deep amber eyes locked on mine, they were so intense and smoldering, his eyebrows knit together, I couldn't look away I was so entranced in his locked stare.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears but I didn't understand why, I felt something tug my sleeve sharply. I jerked my eyes from his gaze pulling my head to look at Kim who just looked at me funny… I heard him clear his throat and finish the roll.

"Good Morning class, we have a new student Miss Isabella Swan… a transfer from Forks I believe is that right Isabella?" he asked his voice was so rich and deep

"Just Bella Please" I said shyly a small smile playing on his lips

"Well welcome to La Push Bella, I am Mr. Meraz but most of the students just call me Jared."

I nodded and said a quiet 'thank you'. He taught all about the Ancient Native Peoples and their cave drawings he was very interesting to listen to. His eyes were alive with life and excitement, I could tell he really loved what he talked about. Our eyes would lock ever so often and an electric buzz would fill me, it was enthralling but a complete puzzle.

"RRINNNGGG" The shrill bell signaling class was over interrupting my thoughts I looked to Kim in confusion she wasn't packing up to go to the next class.

"Mr. Meraz teaches English so we just stay in here." Her simple explanation upon seeing my confusion. I just nodded, the room suddenly intoxicating with electricity I looked over and he was staring at me with such an intense look I could feel my blush heat my cheeks. He stood and walked over towards my desk slowly never breaking eye contact.

"Bella, you are in my English Lit class as well, the students are turning in a paper tomorrow but I don't expect you to. Just try and keep up I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind giving you her notes to help you out and I am always here if you need any help at all" he said looking towards Kim, she nodded and smiled.

I could practically feel the heat his body radiated. His tall presence seemed to dwarf my own. I nodded not able to speak hoping I didn't look like a complete idiot with a small smile. He smiled back his eyes dancing in playful wonder, nearly knocking me over.

The rest of classes that day went by in a blur, I couldn't wait to get out of school to clear my head. Kim gave me instructions with her notes and told me about the paper. He said I didn't have to do it but trying to live by my new motto… a new me… I would show people the best I could be.

Hoping deep down he was impressed with me. Shaking the thoughts out of my mind as ridiculous. He is your teacher stupid… even if he wasn't he looks like a Greek god and I look like a peasant.., the last thought gave me a small laugh.  
Later that night my thoughts just swirled around Mr. Jared Meraz. I thoughts so completely inappropriate, a Schoolgirl Crush nothing more than infatuation I told myself…. but there was something about him. His tanned skin and deep eyes. He had a little stubble on a very Strong chiseled jaw line. He was wholly handsome and his image was burned in my brain wanting me to memorize every detail. Sleep came quickly and restlessly that night plagued with a new mysterious character.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued: First Gaze Encounter, Jared POV

Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! 

Review for more chapters! 

Happy Reading, hope you liked it!!!!

~Ash


	2. Chapter 2: Jared's Point of veiw

Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight or its characters. I just used my imagination for this plot. Warnings for Language. Pack Mind Speak

Rated M for slightly sexual content and later lemon Chapters! You have been warned! :)

Summary:

Let me know what you think of the new chapter! Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Imprinting Complications by Everyone Needs An Alpha

Chapter 2: Jared's POV

 

JPOV

Swirled deep in his own thoughts, he felt the pounding of his paws as he whipped through the forest and his erratic breathing trying to make sense of his feelings surrounding his newest student. Her image was burned furiously in his mind and her scent strong in his nose. He wanted to know every detail, every scent, every taste….shaking his head as though he could shake the thoughts from his mind….

His imprint…. She was beautiful… her long chocolate hair with delicate curls, her skin was fair but not pale it was almost like ivory just perfect. She was petite with beautiful pink full lips with the most expressive deep chocolate eyes he had ever seen. She was perfection. He wanted to see her again, to talk to her, touch her, be with her. He wanted to know anything and everything there was to know about her.

Paul: "Man shut the Fuck up! No one wants to hear that sappy shit in your head! Fuck her and get over it" Paul yelled through his mind

Snapped out of his thoughts from Paul's growl.

He sighed, he just didn't understand. He himself never thought he would find an imprint it was supposed to be rare. He wasn't sure before he imprinted that he wanted to find her but there was a certain kind of romance about it, one he read in novels and he felt utterly inadequate he was a freak of nature wolf by night, a high school teacher by day. He snorted a little at that thought.

He found himself at the edge of the forest in Forks that butted up to her back yard, watching her house. From a distance, he could see her through the kitchen window sitting at the table. Her body was poured over a book in deep thought. The book assigned in his class he didn't expect her to do….they already all turned in their assignments and were starting something new…. Of course his imprint would be smart.

His mind drifted to what they could have in common to what she liked to read if she liked to read or was she one of those girls that pored over trash magazines and reality television shows….

It was pathetic really. It would just make his day to have a conversation about anything while knowing nothing he could see their lives played out in his imagination. Different possible scenarios. He could see her pregnant with a huge belly or see her running around the yard with children that looked like them both….. endless possibilities. Or their first kiss…

His ears flicked back, he heard the thoughts before the paws….ugh Paul he rolled his eyes.

Paul – "what are you staring at lover boy is it your precious imprint are you pathetically stalking her" he taunted

Jared's growl vibrated the forest. Paul looking for a fight growling back with equal velocity and teeth bared with triumph in his eyes.

Suddenly they heard a gasp and stopped immediately.

Bella stood on her back deck scanning the tree line at the edge of the forest for what was making such a noise. The forest was dark and they were far enough that she didn't actually see them.

Her gaze swept the forest line unknowingly looking passed the wolves and back until her eyes focused and locked on what seemed to be a pair of glowing eyes to her. For Paul it seemed like hours and minutes he couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart beat furiously but his boy was frozen and he could not move a muscle in his body. He was frozen to her eyes and he stopped breathing his ears clouded with ringing.

Jared faltered…. It couldn't be…. She was his! He pushed Paul deeper into the forest away from THEIR imprints eyes.

Jared – "you couldn't have imprinted she is meant to be mine!" he snarled in his thoughts making Paul flinch with Jared malice.

Paul- "it's not possible…. The legends don't say anything about multiple imprints!"

Jared snapped and Paul fought him back in frustration, they tumbled through the forest destroying anything in their path biting and clawing their aggression out on each other.

Sam "STOP NOW" instantly with the command they halted looking absolutely horrible. Fur matted with blood and deep scratches and bite marks marred their bodies, they had already begun healing over.

Sam having already seen everything that had progressed said "We will talk to the elders see if they know anything about this situation.. are you sure you both imprinted on her?"

"yes" Paul hissed breathing erratically

"positive" Jared affirmed strongly

Sam nodded slowly "well this is unusual, we will call a meeting now"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! Thank You so much for the positive reviews you left for the last chapter! They are Really Encouraging!

Review for more chapters! 

Happy Reading, hope you liked it!!!!

~Ash


	3. Heat Of His Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, just the variation of the author's plot… unfortunately.
> 
> In my mind, I view Bella as more of a Shailene Woodley than a Kristen Stewart a lot warmer and a little less awkward.
> 
> Please review for more chapters and feel free to give me any ideas you may have! My imagination isn't endless and it sometimes freezes lol!
> 
> Keep in mind the only wolves that have phased are Sam, Paul, Leah, Jared and Emily is the only imprint as of right now.  
> Paul age 24, Jared Age 23, Sam age 25, Leah age 19, Emily age 22. Kim and Bella 17. Jacob, Embry, Quill, and Seth 16.

Chapter 3: Heat of One Touch

Bella POV

 

Luckily my first day started on a Thursday so there was just one day left of the school week. It turned out that the paper was on a book I was very familiar with, Weathering Heights, so the paper its self-was easy to type up and ended up being two pages over than required.

I could not get the deep eyes of Mr. Meraz out of my head….would he like my paper? ….would he think I'm an idiot…?

Shaking my head.…why did I care?….. after cooking dinner and saying goodnight to Charlie I climbed in bed and dreamt about those eyes.

The next morning I was the first one to sit down in class and a sleepy Kim plopped herself right beside me. I smiled gently and dug through my bag to hand her the notes she lent me "thanks for those, I finished the paper they were really helpful" she smiled gently surprised.

"So what do you do for fun Bella?" she asked curiously. I snorted "Nothing really, you? Any plans for the weekend?" I asked

"Yeah actually for a change my friend Leah asked if I wanted to go to a bonfire tonight and I mentioned your name, she said you could come?" She asked with shy hopefulness.

I started to say no…. but I had nothing planned and I wanted Kim not just as a school friend. "ok I'm game" she beamed. "Great! I'll pick you up from your house at 7!" I nodded with a large excited smile as Mr. Meraz walked in…..

After an antagonizing two hours of practically drooling and eye stalking him the bell rang. On my way out I paused and remembered my paper. Slowly I approached his desk as others were gathering their things trying to file out into the hall.

He looked up and his gaze seared into mine, just standing staring as I couldn't get out the world's quietly mumbled… "Here is my paper for the last assignment, Mr. Meraz" his eyes shifted to my extended arm in confusion. As he grasped the paper out fingers touched.

I gasped as a hot shock ran through my hand. He must have felt it too because his eyes snapped to mine with deep studious contemplation. "Thank you, Have a good weekend," he said in a low surprised voice.

I just nodded and left the room to finish my classes. At lunch, I was sandwiched between Kim and a tanned boy named Quill who apparently wanted to be a Hardy Boy today and riddle out anything he could figure out about me. Kim later told me he was infatuated…. Ugh just what I need. He was nice enough but exhausting.

Later that night, It was 6:55 pm and I was staring at the outfit laid out that Kim suggested earlier. Short ripped jean shorts, a white and blue stripped boyfriend American Eagle tank, a pair of quilted Maroon Vans, and a light long Camel color knit cardigan. Casual but feminine… after seeing it on I'm glad Charlie wasn't home because there was borderline ass cheek showing.

A honk brought me out of my musings…. Out the window Kim's car was in the drive so I hurried downstairs, leaving a note for Charlie.

Kim said the bonfire was being held at some guy's house named Paul Lahote. Kim warned, "Paul is a jerk, but just leave him alone and you won't have any problems". 

I gave her a look with humor "No problem! Who else is going to be there?" I asked.

She shrugged and said she wasn't sure as we drove up past a line of trees secluding the house, it was already dark and a couple cars were out front. The house was more like a small cabin with a huge yard, that butted up to the ocean. It was beautiful and very homey looking, all of the lights were on inside. As we stepped out of the car we could hear laughter that sounded like people were out back.

Quill was the first to greet us …a little OVER enthusiastically in my opinion….. but everyone seemed really nice. Kim had a huge crush on Jacob Black the kid I grew up with briefly and I met Emily, Sam, Leah, Seth, Embry, and a few other before I had a feeling of eyes staring into the back of my head.

I turned to Kim who was hanging on Jacob's last word about some car he was working on "Hey do you want a refill?" She looked down and shook her head smiling. I nodded and headed into the house to the kitchen to get my own. 

The beer itself was disgusting but after two cups, I got used to the taste and developed a lukewarm buzz….

The feeling of being watched did not dissipate, and suddenly it was like someone turned on a space heater to the backside of my body. The hairs on the back of my neck perked up and I turned around almost right into a body….

Hardly a foot away I looked up into the face of the very tall muscled body with his arms crossed … our eyes locked for what felt like hours just frozen…. and if possible his gaze intensified.

His jaw line was very defined, he had cropped thick jet black hair, and his face was set in a very serious and a look of understanding flooded his features as he started to run his eye's over every surface of my face like he was memorizing it.

His eyes were the most vibrant copper with flecks of emerald green running through them. He must have been 6'6" tall with perfect tanned skin. He was very muscular and had very wide shoulders. He was perfection ….. the complete opposite of me… He was practically oozing sex.

I swallowed snapping out of my musings, trying to step around him "Sorry to keep you from your beverage" I said trying to get away from him….. this must be Paul I summarized.

Not even taking one step away, quick as lightning his arms shot out and locked me in a cage against the counter facing him. He lowered his head so we were inches apart at eye level…. 

"Where do you think you are going…hmmm?" He asked in low vibrating voice.

I could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and I thought I might pass out with the static electricity in the air. "Just trying to get out of your way," I said shyly, just wanting to put distance between us and his overwhelmingly intense proximity.

He quirked his head to the side as if contemplating something, his eyes slowly ran down the length of my body taking in my short shorts and bare legs. His eyes rose even slower before stopping at my lips.

My breath hitched and our eyelids were becoming hooded heavy with …..whatever this was. He started to lean in and right before our lips could touch which I'm sure would have been magical, we bother heard the shout "BELLA! BABY!" 

I groaned and Paul had a look of murderous with hatred rolling off of him …. It was semi Terrifying. It was almost as if he was vibrating in place and he was as tense as ever.

Quill came into the room smiling and said, oblivious to the situation at hand "Bella! There you are! It's time to light the bonfire, you don't want to miss it! I saved you a seat right in my lap so you can snuggle while we get to know each other more!" I stared at him like he was speaking another language… oh right….. his delusional language…

Paul released his arm cage around me and stood back appraising the situation with rage still rolling off of him in suffocating black clouds.

Seizing the opportunity, I couldn't wait to get away. Stepping outside I took a gulp of air that cleared my cloudy senses.

What in the hell was that!? My inner thoughts screamed at me in disbelief. Shaking my head I looked back towards the house and his impressive body was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed trying to bore holes through her head. 

We locked eyes and he smirked licking his lips, his eyes once again trailing down my body, I shuttered feeling goose bumps break out over my skin. I huffed and turned around quickly with Quill hot on my heels, towards the yet to be lite fire.

It was piled high with wood and cardboard, Embry and Seth were boring 6 cans of lighter fluid on it with huge shit eating grins. Everyone was closer talking amongst themselves waiting for the fire to start.

Quill handed Bella a lighter "You're the newest to our group, its tradition that you light the fire!" he said grinning. I took the lighter from his hand and I didn't think it was possible for his grin to get any bigger, any moment it would split his face.

My fingers curled fully around it when suddenly there was a loud threatening growl that quieted most of the conversation and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand and my body freeze. I turned my head slightly knowing it was Paul who was no longer at the house but still closer 30 or so feet away. As if he was challenging her that she better not light it, but his sarcastic quirked eyebrow added a ….or else.

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED …she thought haughtily…

…..she turned back towards the massive pile, she heard a rumbling growl from his direction….her finger pinched the trigger igniting a tiny flame.

She leaned in to connect it to the massive pile, but before she even thought she thought she was close enough…. an ear-deafening WHOOSH and a huge ball of heat hit her, as she was yanked backward off of her feet by a rippling strong arm that held her back flush against his front.

She didn't have to look to see who it was…..

But she was very smug as they all cheered for the fire her mind saying….Ha Ha you lose pal…..but another sensation ran through her as she could feel the sheer rage coming from him. 

His body was vibrating like a cat on steroids against her body in anger at her disobedience. His grip just tightened holding her in place as she was frozen with this realization that she was going to have to face him eventually, and she was anxious but did not know why she had those feelings…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....
> 
> Please Review I would really appreciate your thoughts! Hope you like the new chapter!
> 
> I have had a lot of question on how a double imprint relationship would work and I think the way I'm leaning towards it is that she basically sees them like two separate dynamic couplings like; Bella & Paul and Bella & Jared and each relationship bring a different personality to the table. 
> 
> NO Paul & Jared romantic relationship, Jared and Paul are pack mates and brothers but not in a familial way but more of a community and loyal way . What do you think? I want to hear your ideas! Thanks!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
